CSI NY: Where's Danny
by ICrzy
Summary: When Danny is taken, its up to the CSI team to find him before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI NY IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! THANK YOU! :)**

Danny POV

After a long hard day at the crime lab, I just wanted to go home. Since Lindsey was staying home during the day to treat a sick Lucy, it was daddy's job to go buy her some flu medicine. I stopped at a local drug store just a few blocks from my apartment. It wasn't the best drug store, it had a weird mess and it looked like it needed a good clean. I saw a few people inside and an elderly lady checking out. I walked over, checking in the children area. Finally found what I was looking for and noticed that a few young adults were just staring at me. They must have noticed my badge, damn I really hope I didn't just get myself into some big trouble. I walked over to the man behind the desk. He was tan and had an Italian accent, he or the other fellows didn't try to start anything.

I bought what I needed and headed out, I walked out of the store and then got to my car. I started it up and then started to drive to my apartment. I was tired, nearly twenty four hours in that lab. I should ask Mac for a raise. I parked by car and got out, grabbing what I needed to grab for Lucy. Then calling Lindsey to tell her I am almost there. "Danny, are you home yet?" My beautiful wife answered. "Almost babe, I bought the medicine for Lu." I said. I heard Lucy crying in the background, it made my heart break. "Almost inside Lins, and then I can take ove-!" I felt someone put something over my face. I heard my wife yell my name. I was struggling with this mystery dark figure. I tried to fight back but whatever the guy put over my face made me feel weak. Chloroform, had to be. But the next thing I knew, my body collapse onto the hard cold ground. The last thing I heard was my wife screaming through the phone. Then everything was black.

Lindsey POV

I left Lucy quickly to find Danny, I grabbed my gun and run down the stairs. While I was running outside in my PJs, I was calling Mac. "Mac, something happened! I think Danny was attacked!" I was freaking out. Which Mac told me to relax. But when I got outside and saw my husbands cell phone on the ground next to a plastic bag with children flu medicine in it, I could not relax. "Mac, I think Danny has been kidnap." I said into the phone. Mac told me he was on his way, I just stood there with a tear sliding down my cheek. I phoned Danny's parents to watch Lucy for the time being, made my mind less stressed. When Mac came, he and I were starting to treat the scene like a crime scene. It was even better in my pink sweat pants and my pink tink top. Mac turned to me, "I called Flack. He told me we was going to have patrol keep an eye out." Mac said. I nodded, I saw a cloth under a gray SUV.

"Mac hand my my flashlight." I said. He handed it to me, "This piece of cloth. Maybe the attacker-he must had chloroform, to get Danny off his game." I said. It was hard thinking my husband was kidnap, but talking about how he was kidnap was just harder. Mac turned to me, "Lindsey if you want I can just write you off this case. So you can go home and be with Lucy." He said. I shook my head, "I need to find my husband. I will not sleep until I know he is safe." I declared. Mac managed to make a faint smile, he really loved how far Danny and I would go for each other. I then put the cloth in a bag to be sent to DNA, hoping that not just Danny's DNA will show up on it. "Is Adam seeing if the cameras are working here?" I asked. "I had to wake him up, he has to be at the lab by now." Mac said. "Well I'll go quickly change and meet you at the lab." I said.

Adam POV

I saw Lindsey come into my lab, she carried two cups of coffee. "Here you go Adam." She handed. I had a big smile, "Thank you kindly. Good for you I have some good news about the kidnap-well-uh no kidnap is good, but what I am saying-." I always get nervous and mess things up. Lindsey had a smile, "What do you got for me?" She asked. "Oh yeah, the cameras outside our apartment worked. The quality of the camera is a bit fuzzy but that is a quick fix." Adam said. We both sat there and watched Danny try to fight off his attacker while he was on the phone with his wife. I glanced to Lindsey, I noticed she bit her lip. "Adam can you zoom to the face of the attacker?" She asked. "Wha-Um I'd have to see if I can get some more lighting in his face. Whoever this guy is, he must have none how to avoid being in the light on the cameras." Adam said. Lindsey nodded, "OK Adam." She said. I looked at her, "Hey Lindsey we'll find him. We are going to find those sick bastards who took him and bring them to justice." I said. Lindsey had a smile at me, "Thank you Adam really." She said.

Then walked out to find Mac, probably. Then when she left something appeared on my computer, an e-mail? Sent about Danny, what? I ran out into the hall, Mac and Lindsey were in his office. I ran into his office. "MAC! I just got an e-mail about Danny." I shouted. Mac and Lindsey's expression changed, "What?" Both of them shouted. All three of us ran to the lab and I pulled it up. On the message it was asking for money and the release of a guy, named Marco Diaz. Then at the end of the message there was a photo of Danny laying on the ground of some place with a pool of blood. Lindsey gasped and Mac held onto her. "Wait a moment, Adam do you see the reflection in the blood pool? See the man above, Adam can we clear the image?" Mac asked. "Let me try." I said. Lindsey then tapped my shoulder, "Look in the blood pool. Danny's glasses are foggy. The only way they would be foggy like that if he was breathing." Lindsey said. "So you think this blood pool is not Danny's?" I asked. "Maybe," Mac said. I zoomed in on the man's face, it was a blur. But I can fix it, its me Adam we are all talking about.

Mac POV

As Adam cleared the image of the photo it showed us a face of a man who looked like he has been through some nasty fights. "Adam run it through the data base." I ordered as he nodded already doing so. Finally after searching it pulled up a name with a rap sheet. "Anthony Russi age forty two been arrest for double homicide and also a few arson charges in his teen years." Adam read out loud. Lindsey turned to me, "What do he have to do with Danny?" She asked. I sighed, "He and his gang got busted a few years ago for carrying cocaine. Flack and Danny were on the case and arrested them on the spot. Maybe Rossi here wants some revenge." I said. Adam turned to me, "Then wouldn't he have attacked not just Messer. Wouldn't Don have been attacked too?" Adam asked. I shrugged, I had no idea. "Adam try seeing if you can track that e-mail and come find me. Lindsey, you and Hawks will go to the last known address of Mr. Rossi also take Flack along with. Just in case." I said. Lindsey nodded and walked out, I was going to my office to try to figure out Anthony Rossi's mind. The places him and his gang went to and sold drugs. After I began to get lost in thoughts I heard a knock at my door, it was Adam. "Mac I found the IP address. They are in an abandoned factory in Staten Island near a junk yard." Adam said. I nodded and started to head out, as I began to dial my co-workers. "Guys we are heading to Staten Island." I said.

No POV

Two people, one larger than the other. The larger one seemed more stronger than the other one, smaller and tiny. The small one dragged Danny's body to a white van. Danny was beginning to regain consciousness, so the small stranger pulled out a needle and stabbed the drug into the weak CSI's neck. Danny moaned and slowly fell asleep. The larger man dragged over another man, this man was a nobody. Just some hobo they found on the street, this man was barely breathing. The man was crying and praying not to die. The larger man pulled out a gun and shot the man in the head. Then the larger man and smaller one switched jobs. The larger man was loading Danny into the van as the smaller one was pouring gas on the dead man. Then lighting him on fire, he walked away to the white van. And the three drove out without a single witness noticing.

**TBC**

**WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI NY IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! THANK YOU! :)**

Flack POV

We pulled into the address that Adam tracked the e-mail to. We see the fire department there, Mac told us there was a small fire and a body was found. Which got me angry. If Danny is dead I am killing that son of a bitch. Lindsey and I walked into the factory, we see that it was mostly burnt where the body was at but the fire expanded further in the building as well. Hawks was taking pictures and turned to us, "Sid will have to check the body for cause of death." Hawks said. I saw Lindsey tense up, she must want to cry. Then I knelt down to the blood pool, I was able to get some of the DNA that wasn't burnt by the fire. I turned hearing Jo come in, "Hey I just got off the phone with the police department. They told us they got calls by people who live in the houses close to this factory. They said they heard a van drive here a few hours after Danny disappeared, a gun shot. Then silence, after a long time witness says they heard a few more shots then the van drive off." Jo said. "Why shoot him if he was already shot?" Hawks asked. "Who knows." Jo said and then touched Lindsey on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright." Jo told her. I headed back to the lab to find out cause of death, if Danny suffered by being burnt to death or shot. When I got there Sid looked at me, "Don this body-. This body isn't Danny." He said. I was confused, "What? Who is it?" I asked. "For now a John Doe, but this man I can tell you cause of death was from gun shot to the head." Sid said. "So why burn the body?" Don asked. Sid took off his glasses, "Maybe to get us off their trail long enough to plan their next move." Sid said. I nodded and headed off.

Danny POV

I woke up in a empty room, there was barely enough light to see far. I looked around and then felt a sharp pain in my head. All I can remember was about home when I was jumped then nothing. I noticed I was handcuffed to a water pipe and then heard someone coming. I faked being asleep just to see what was going to happen. In came two people, one with a deeper voice and one with a bit high pitch. "You think the NYPD will be off our asses now?" Asked the high pitch voice. "For a short amount of time. It won't take long for a doctor to realize that body at the scene is not Danny Messer. So we must start with the second stage of our plan." Said the deeper voice. I heard foot steps coming toward me, then hands grabbing my hair and yanking me up. "Wake up! It's time for you to make a deal for us." Said the deep voice one. I stared at him and just saw he was Anthony Rossi, the guy I arrest a couple years ago for carrying drugs and selling them to teens. I stared to the high pitch male. He must be related to Anthony because they share similar facial features. Then I was smacked in the face, "Hey didn't you hear me!" Anthony shouted. I looked at him, he glared at me. "You are going to be making a phone call soon." Anthony said. I glared, "Would if I refuse?" I asked. Then I saw a gun, I was shocked. Instead of shooting me, he hit me with it against my head. I swear my head was going to split. I looked at him, "Gotta deal Messer?" Anthony asked. I looked at him, he had this grin that just gave me chills.

Mac POV

I had so many thoughts in my head, trying to figure out where Danny was and why they took him. All I knew is that the body we found was not Danny's, and it has to be more than one person who is holding Danny hostage. I sat in my chair and in came Lindsey. She looked tired, I looked at her. "Lindsey, go home. Get some rest, I'll call you if we get anything." I said. She shook her head, "I'll rest when I find my husband." Lindsey said. I sighed, "Well just nap on my couch. Just at least rest for a while." I said. She laid on the couch in my office, I left to check on what we found out at the scene. Adam stopped me, "Mac hey. Um I managed to find a security camera of the factory. I caught a photo of the van that took Danny, but I cannot get the license plate. The camera is too old and cannot focus on it." Adam said. I nodded, "OK well get that to Flack to alarm the police on what to search for." I said. Adam nodded and was printing the photo, I left to see what Hawks found at the scene. "What do you got?" I asked. "Really nothing, these guys are good at hiding their finger prints. Not a single trance of them being there." Hawks said. I cursed under my breathe, "OK thanks Hawks." I said and stepped out of the lab. I went to go get myself coffee, I turned to my office seeing Lindsey sitting up. Maybe two cups of coffee.

I returned to my office and handed Lindsey her coffee, she thanked me. I saw she was looking at a family photo on her phone. A picture of her, Danny, and Lucy at Disney World during their summer vacation. I sat next to her, "Lindsey we are going to find Danny." I said. Lindsey nodded, "I know Mac. It gets so hard when your the one who lost someone you care about, I mean it seems easy when its no one who means the world to you. But-this is my husband." Lindsey said tearing up. I was rubbing her back, "It's alright. I'm here." I said. Lindsey nodded, "Lucy keeps asking where her dad is. Mac, I don't want to end up telling her that her daddy is dead." Lindsey said. "It won't get to that. I promise." I said. Why promise that, who knows what will happen. But we just have to have hope.

Lindsey POV

I looked at the photo, it was the best vacation Lucy had. I never seen her smile more in her life. She and Danny rode on a lot of rides, I know how close Lucy is with Danny. If anything would happen to him, I don't know how she could deal with it. Then I heard Flack walk into the office. "Hey Mac, got a person in here who might have some information regarding Danny." Flack said. I turned seeing two officers standing by a young boy, he looked like he lived on the streets. Mac nodded, "OK I'll be right there. Lindsey you stay here and get some rest." I watched Mac walk off with the boy, followed by Flack. I laid on the couch and sighed, I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep right away. Once I did all I would think about is hearing Danny call for me, screaming my name and demanding help. I would run to try to help him, but he kept getting further and further. But then I woke up sweating and crying. I looked around and saw on my phone, I was only asleep for a hour. I stood up and walked to see if their is any good news. I saw Flack and stopped him, "Don any news? What did that kid say?" I asked. Flack looked at me, "Lindsey all the kid told me is he knew something about it. Now Mac is getting every single detail right now." He said. "Has anyone spotted the van? Does anyone think it looks familiar?" I asked. Flack touched my shoulders, "Lindsey I know this is really hard right now. I think you should be at home and not involved with this case." He said. I shook my head, "No Don. I want to be there when we find him, I want to be the first person he sees." I said. "But what if the out come isn't what you want to hear? What if we didn't make it in time?" Flack asked. "We won't." I said. He looked at me, "Lindsey trust me and go home. We'll call if we get more news." He said. I looked at him and nodded, "Fine I'll go home for a while but I am not leaving this case. I am not leaving Danny behind." I said and walked off.

Danny POV

I woke up a few hours later, the room was dark. What happened? Oh yeah after Anthony asked if I was in, I told him to go to hell. Then hit in the head with the gun for a few time. I must have blacked out. I looked around to see if there was a possible way out, which seemed unlikely. Damn, I felt the cuffs grinding against my wrist. Oh the pain, I tried to look to see what was around me. Um nothing much really, this room was just empty besides myself being in it. I heard a door open and then slam hard, I heard footsteps approaching me. The light was turned on, my eyes closed since they weren't use to the bright light. Then felt someone grab a hold of my neck, "OK Messer it's time to make a phone call and you are going to do it whether you want to or not." I heard Anthony said. I looked at him, he seemed like someone pissed him off. I heard lighter footsteps coming in and then the person behind saying, "Anthony the van is relocated. The police won't find it now." It was the kid. "What kind of get away car did you get me, Justin?" Anthony asked. Justin looked at me then to Anthony, "Um a Chevrolet Camaro. Its around back." Justin said. Justin, oh yeah that was Anthony's son. He got a young women in his old neighborhood pregnant. Anthony turned to me and pulled out a phone, "Dial your boss's number. It's time to arrange our trade." Anthony said looking at me with a big smile.

**TBC**

**WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN NEXT? **


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI NY IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Mac POV

I sat in my desk, I was hoping I'd get a call saying Danny was found and alright. Which I was asking for too much, I turned to my phone and saw it was pretty late. Then saw an incoming call, weird. I answered, "This is Mac Taylor." I said. There was a long paused then I answered, "Hello is there anyone here?" Then I heard a voice, "M-Mac. It's me, Danny." He said. I rose from my chair, "Danny? Where the hell are you?" I asked. Danny cleared his throat, "Um don't know Mac. I-Um, I have some things that my captor wants from you." Danny said. I noticed when I glanced out through the glass windows in the lab, that everyone was staring at me. Flack had this look like he knew who called. "OK Danny what does he want?" I asked. I rubbed my back of my head, Danny coughed for a moment. "He wants a trade." Danny answered. I sat back down, "Trade what?" I asked. Danny was silent, must be getting his information from Anthony. "Me for Marco Diaz." Danny said. I nodded and turned myself in my chair to face myself at the New York skyline, "When and where?" I asked. Then the phone was taken from Danny, because I heard a knew voice. "I'll call again on a different phone with the information, you'll have 72 hours to get my friend of I will kill Messer and send you the video. That I will record." I assume it was Anthony. I nodded, "Alright no need to get so angry. I'll get your friend and you will contact me when? Same time or different, so I can have my ears open for my phone ringing." I said. "Just whenever!" He said and hung up. I sighed and turned around in my chair facing the hole lab.

I stood in a room with Hawks, Flack, Adam, Jo who just got the time since one of her kids was sick, and Lindsey was on her way. I pulled out records, "Anthony Rossi had a good motive. He knew Danny but also knew Flack. I am guessing he thought taking one of us hostage that we'd give into the demands." I said. Then standing by the door was Lindsey, she looked a little bit better but still frowning. "Are we going to give in to their demands?" She asked. "That would be releasing a known criminal." Hawks said. "Then fake release them. We-We just need to get them and Danny out at a location where we can get Danny, and take those bastards in." Lindsey said. Now she isn't sad no, she is angry. I looked at her, "The boy who came last night. His name is Ben, he seems like a good kid. Lives on the streets and was adopted in a way by Justin Rossi, Anthony's son." Mac said. Adam looked at me and then to the files. "So this kid knew something regarding Danny?" Adam asked. Hawks nodded, "Yeah apparently he knew found the white van they had at the factory. It was left at a local junk yard, don't worry we already collected it." Hawks said. "Yeah but how are we suppose to know where Danny is by a van?" Lindsey asked. "Ben also told me of places Justin took him with his dad. He wrote down some locations and we planning on checking them out. Half of them were destroyed and the other half are untouched." I said. "How long is the list?" Flack asked. "Not as long as you think." I said.

Danny POV

I watched Anthony and that brat walk off, leaving me alone in the dark. My head was hurting so bad, that I couldn't think properly. I managed to stand but the way my hands were cuffed to the water pipe just made me in more pain. I sat back down, this just sucked. I couldn't really get out and my head won't stop hurting. I looked around and saw a small window by the far side of the room, and just a little away from my room was a nail. Maybe, if I use the nail in the cuffs I could break out. Then call for help out of that window. I scoot my foot to reach for it,but fail after fail. I kept moving it farther away, damn it. I heard the door open again, in came Justin. He opened a water bottle, "Hostage or not you need water." Justin said. He aloud me to drink and also brought in bread. That was it, which even though I'd rather have a New York pizza right now. I glanced at Justin, he then looked at my head. Pointing his finger directly at my head. "Blood." He spoke. I nodded, "Um yeah your dad hit me with his gun." I said. Now he seemed a bit concerned, "Do you hurt?" He asked me. I shrugged, "Nah it's alright." I said but in reality I'd rather have a couple advil. He nodded and left the room, then returning with a first aid kit. He pulled out gauze and began to wrap my head where I bleed. "Maybe be a hostage, but if you die we have nothing." Justin said. I looked at his kid, "You aren't your father you know." I said. Justin shook his head, "Listen Messer I am not my father but I need to protect him from fellows like yourself. Sorry don't take it personal." He said. I looked into his eyes, "Don't take it personal? I have a wife and a three year old daughter, what if because of this plan you and your dad came up with that I'd never be able to see their faces again?" I said. Justin looked at me, he let out a sigh and then continued. We were silent, once done I looked down. Justin closed the kit and stood up, "Sorry Messer. I am just trying to protect my family." He said and walked away. I looked up and a tear slide down my cheek, there might be a chance I won't see Lindsey or Lucy again.

Lindsey POV

We've checked most of the locations that Ben told Mac, now getting the list shorter and shorter. I keep feeling that Danny is just around the corner. I just want to find him, bring him home. Be a family again, this mess has broken everything. I don't know how much more I can deal with. I need Danny back, I need him to protect us and make his smart ass jokes. I want my husband back, I want my best friend back. I rode in with Hawks. Behind us was Mac and Flack, also NYPD. We had to check this abandoned house, it was Anthony's old home before he was moved into foster care when he was a kid. In his records it said he was abused by his drunk dad. Which makes sense why Anthony is the way he is. So when we got to the house, we heard gun shots come out aiming at us. We ducked and Mac pulled out a megaphone, "Anthony Rossi we have with us Marco Diaz!" He shouted. Anthony had Justin step outside, what a terrible parent. "Prove it!" Justin shouted.

Out of a NYPD police car was Marco Diaz. I saw Justin turn to the door. He was saying things to a figure, which had to be Anthony. "Now we want to see our friend!" Mac shouted to Anthony. There was a long paused, Justin just stood there confused on what to do. "Anthony Rossi! We'd like to see the CSI you kidnap!" Mac shouted. I held my gun to the house, just wanting Anthony to take a step out. I just wanted to plant a bullet in his brain. Hawks kept a watch on me, I knew it. Then Justin turned to face us. "The CSI is safe! We-We require a moment to speak with Marco." Justin said. Flack shook his head to Mac, "Justin that wasn't in the deal your dad set up. A trade remember, your friend for our friend. Now hand over our friend." Mac shouted. Anthony poked his head out, "We can't." Anthony said. I looked at him, Hawk turned to him. "How come." Mac asked. Anthony had a smirk, "Because your friend isn't at this house." Anthony said. Mac told the officers to put Marco in the car, the others went in and arrested both Justin and Anthony. Then myself followed by Flack went into the house. They searched all three floors to look for Danny, but he wasn't there. I turned around and faced the front door, there Mac stood awaiting an answer. I shook my head, I saw him get angry.

Mac POV

In the interrogation of Anthony Rossi, I watched Flack grab Anthony and throw him against the wall. "You think you're real smart huh," Flack said.  
Anthony grinned, "Smart enough to keep Messer some place you'll never know." Anthony said and laughed. Flack was about to punch him, "Don!" I shouted. He stopped, as much as I wanted to see that scum bag get hit in the face. I didn't want Anthony to lawyer up and get charges pressed on Flack. Anthony laughed, "Yeah Donny no hitting." Anthony said. I stepped in front of Anthony, "Now listen you punk the longer you keep the location of CSI Messer the longer you'll be locked up." I said. Anthony grinned, "I don't care." He said. Flack let go of Anthony, I nudged to the door. Both him and myself walked out. "He won't tell us." Flack said. I nodded, "Yes but maybe Justin will." I said. I walked into another interrogation room, where I saw Justin sitting in a chair. I saw him look at me, "What I already spoke to one of your people." Justin said. "Justin, you need to tell me where my friend is." I said. "Ask my damn father, he'd tell you everything going back to his childhood. Then again most of it would be lies, he wasn't a big shot like he use to lie to me about." Justin said.

I sat in a chair, "Justin listen to me. You are not you're dad, you don't have to walk this path like he does. Be something besides this, be something better." I said. "What I want to do is protect me family!" Justin shouted. I looked at him, "There is only so much you can protect until you realize what you're doing is wrong. Justin, my friend has a wife and a little girl. Plus a little one on the way, now do you think that is unfair. How can my friend protect his family, when you have him held somewhere." I said. Justin looked at me, "I honest don't know." He said. Justin was silent for a while, I looked at the kid. He seemed to have a shitty childhood. Justin stood up and paced around, "You know Detective Taylor I remember this time when I was real little. I must have been six, my dad just got out of jail for a three year term. I remember him coming to my old home before my mom died, I remember he came to me with a small bag. In that bag was a little bear, he probably bought it at a dollar store. Though he looked at me and told me that he will always be there for me. I can't turn on my family." Justin said. "You are willing to go to jail just to protect your dad. Do you think he'd do the same thing?" I asked. "Of course." He said.

I went to Anthony's interrogation room, "So Justin didn't spill it all?" He asked. "You thought he would?" I asked. "Maybe that kid likes to avoid trouble."  
He said. I nodded, "He mention he was protecting family and said you'd do the same thing." I said. Anthony laughed and laughed, "Like I'd protect that cry baby. All he does is complain and complain, ugh! I should have just left him at Lisa's house. She knew how to care for that baby." Anthony said. I looked at him, "So you're just using your own son? That is just twisted." I said. Anthony laughed, "If you were in my shoes you would have done the same thing." He said. I grinned, "You're wrong Rossi." I said and stood up, I left the room. I saw Justin staring into the room through the window. His heart seemed broken. I looked at the officers and told them to get the cuffs off him. "Justin, I am sorry that you had to find out this way. Please, just tell me where my friend is." I said. Justin turned to me, his eyes watering up and bit his lip. He nodded, "Yeah yeah I'll tell you." He said.

**TBC**

**WILL THEY MAKE IT TO DANNY IN TIME?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI NY IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! :)**

Danny POV

I am really shocked that I am not getting smacked by a gun right now, not that I don't mind the silence but where is Anthony?I looked around but I was outta luck, maybe this is my chance to get free. I looked around, still nothing but wait that nail. It was close enough to my foot where I can get it to my hands. I managed to get it, then getting it to my hands was hard. Including the fact the last time I ate was two days, that water and bread was nothing really. Not a lot of energy there. But after struggling to get it to my hands I finally did it. But getting the nail to fit in the cuff was tricky. But maybe after a few minutes I got the first cuff off, the got the other one off faster.

I stood up but fell onto the ground, damn my legs are so locked up from being stuck in this place. I forced myself up, I looked around this basically empty room to see if there was some sort of weapon in case I ran into Anthony. I looked around, eh the best thing I could find was an old rusty pan. Whatever, I opened the door slowly which the door made the loudest sound ever. I paused in case Anthony was going to appear out of no where. Nothing, so I took a step out. I stepped into a hallway, I am not sure where I am. I got to the end of the hallway and saw stairs leading up. Though I don't know if that would lead me to safety of death. Before making up my mind, I saw an old map on the wall. Covered with dust, I blew it off. I saw the map is of this building, this building is an old hospital that is schedule to be destroyed. I looked to the stairs, I might not like it but those stairs are my best chance out of this hell.

Mac POV

Justin told me they were keeping Danny at this old hospital where Anthony's mom was sent. Anthony was eight when he found out his mom had cancer and wouldn't make it. The cancer spread and killed her within a few months, leaving Anthony with his abusive father. I rode with Flack and behind us was everyone including Lindsey with Hawks and Jo. Once we pulled to the old hospital, Flack ran to stop the crew of workers that were wanting to destroy the place. The building was large and Danny could be anywhere in any room, so I ordered everyone to split up and take either West or East wing of the building. I just hope we make it to Danny in time.

Danny POV

I keep getting this odd feeling that someone is following me, I hear voices maybe from the outside its New York. I just walked onward down the hallway, then heard a noise from a level above me. That cannot be New York outside, maybe it's Anthony. That's it, I am going to take him out before he takes me out. I don't even care what that rat Justin even does about it. I am sick and tired of all this. I then saw on the ground a pile, much better than a rusted old pan. So I tossed the pan down and grabbed the pan, and headed up the stairs leading to the second floor.

Lindsey POV

I was with Flack and Mac, we were searching the second floor then making our way downstairs. I stopped after hearing a noise a level below us. "Mac, I thought I heard something." I said. Mac stopped, "Heard what?" He asked lowering his gun. I shrugged, "I don't know like something metal hitting the ground." I said giving the best answer I could. Flack pointed to the rusting pipes, "Could be these. Remember Lindsey this building has been up for a very long time." Flack said. I nodded and we continued, we searched room to room and not a single sign of Danny. Which was beginning to worry me, what if Justin just lied to Mac. What if Danny was somewhere else and was dying. As we were walking I saw Flack stop, then I did. We were silent, then heard something. "Mac, something is behind us." Flack said. I nodded, we turned to face the other direction. Then began to walk in that direction, then saw a figure. All I heard was Mac yell, "NYPD! Show yourself!" Then we heard, "Mac? Is that you?" I knew that voice. "Danny?" I asked.

Then appearing out of the corner was Danny, he looked in terrible shape. He dropped the pipe, I ran over to him. "Danny, I missed you." I said hugging him. He held onto me tightly, then Mac walked over. "You need to see a doctor. You look terrible." Mac said. Danny did look terrible, he looked like he hasn't had a goodnight sleep in ages. His head had gauze on it and also his wrists were cut up. The squad loaded Danny into it, I told Mac to pick up Lucy for me and bring her to the hospital. Danny had an oxygen mask on, he looked at me and held onto my hand. "Danny I am not leaving your side." I said as I touched his head. He smiled and closed his eyes, "I love you Linds." He said and fell asleep. I looked at him, it's OK now that he is alright and alive.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA TAKE PLACE IN THE HOSPITAL! AFTERMATH OF ALL THIS!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Um hi everyone I'd really like to thank each and everyone of you who support my fanfictions and also help me out with grammar and spelling. What can I say, I am a sophomore in high school. Anyways I really do thank you for favoring and reviewing CSI NY: Where's Danny, because I wanted to do a CSI New York fanfiction about Danny and Lindsey but I didn't think it would be good enough. So really thank you for the kind words and the support. It really means a lot to a girl who might consider being an author herself. So next chapter will be coming soon so don't overreact. I am working on it, I want this chapter to be personal and deep. So please sit tight and be patient I know it will be uploaded before Saturday if not it will be up Sunday if plans are messed up. So that's that, really thank you and I really love you guys!

**ICRZY**


	6. Chapter 5

**CSI NY IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Lindsey POV

Danny had his check up by the doctors to see if there was any injuries that was life threatening. Which Danny was lucky that Anthony didn't do anything worst. The doctor alarmed me that he has a concussion and a some fractures, mostly in his wrist. Though all in all, Danny is alright and safe. I sat by his bedside, he was resting. I can't blame him, who knows what hell he's been through and if he even slept. Then I heard a knock at the door, it was Mac carrying my little girl. "Someone want a little girl?" Mac asked. I smiled and he put her down, the first thing Lucy ran over to Danny's bed. Such a daddy's girl. I stood out of the room to talk to Mac. "The doctor says he just has a concussion and some fractures, they want him over night to check on him but after that he'll be cleared." I said. Mac nodded, "Glad it isn't anything worst." He said and I nodded, "Yeah me too." I said. We both walked back into the room to see Danny opening his eyes. He sees Lucy before myself and Mac. "Hey Lu," He said touching her face. Lucy hugged Danny, "Daddy I missed you." She said. Danny held onto her, "I missed you too baby girl." He said.

I walked closer to him, "Danny how are you feeling?" I asked. "Well Montana my head is killing me. Can you go tell a nurse to give me some pain killers." He said. Danny, always with a joke. I smiled, "I am glad you're alright." I said. He leaned to kiss me and so I leaned toward him. He kissed me on my cheek, "Me too babe." He said. Danny noticed Mac, "So is Anthony locked up?" He asked. Mac nodded, "Yeah Justin told us your location. Without it, we'd probably wouldn't have found you." Mac said. Danny shrugged, "Ah now you're Mac Taylor. I think you would have." Danny said. Lucy sat on Danny's lap and held onto him, it makes me happy to see my family a family again.

Danny POV

Lucy, Lindsey, and Mac. It just seems like a dream, but its not. I just held onto my daughter and the hand of my beloved wife. I had a smile, it just didn't seem like I was ever taken. Mac looked at me again, "Danny how are you holding up?" Mac asked. I held a goofy grin, "Ah Mac its me we're talking about. I'll be OK." I said. Lindsey giggled, "That's why we're worried. Danny, if you want someone to talk to about it. We are here, ears open just for you." She said. I smiled, "I will Linds if I need to talk." I said. Lucy looked at me, and I poked her nose. "Ah Lu, daddy isn't going anywhere." I said. She just kept a hold of me, I cannot blame her. She is three years old and cannot really understand what happened besides me going missing. Then me back but hurt, so yeah its alright for her to be holding onto me. A knock at the door and I saw Flack with the others. Jo, Hawks, Sid, and Adam all walked in. I had a smile, "Look don't I feel special." I joked.

Adam laughed, "Hey its kinda like living in a hotel man. People take care of you and bring you what you need. Enjoy it." Adam said. I forced a laugh, "Nah I wanna get outta here as soon as possible to be with my family." I said. Flack had a smile, "Well just promise us Messer try to keep outta trouble. You had us worried sick." Flack said. "Alright Flack." I said with a faint smile. Hawks looked at me, "So you know when you're cleared to leave?" He asked me. Lindsey had a smile, "Just over night. The doctors want to keep an eye on him. Knowing my luck, I'll be here all night. Lucy, wouldn't want to leave her daddy." Lindsey said. She turned to me and Lucy. Lucy had her face buried into my stomach. I was just rubbing her hair and smiling at her. I cannot believe that I am with them. Surrounded by all of them. It just feels too good to be true.

Lindsey POV

I touched Danny, he seemed like he was passing out. Either the drugs were making him sleepy or he is just not alright. I kissed him, "You alright babe?" I asked. He formed a Danny like smile, "Of course babe." He said back to me. It seemed so full of joy and happiness when the others were here but once they started to leave. Everything began to get quiet. I noticed Danny was the one who was the most silent. I tapped his shoulder, he noticed Lucy had fallen asleep watching a cartoon show. "Danny, you're worrying me. Talk to me." I said. He looked at me, "Montana." He started. I had a tear slide down my cheek, "Danny you've been gone and I've been worried sick. The least you can do is talk to me. Talk to me so we can move forward. Get by this somehow. Be-be a family again. A safe one." I said. I cannot believe I was the one crying. Danny was kidnapped not me, I felt him rub my back. "I know Linds, I know. I should be crying and saying all the things I went through. But Linds, I don't want you to feel reasonable in any way. I just want to hug you and pretend it never happened." He said. "You cannot pretend Danny. It happened, it was real. Please, your wife is begging you." I said. I saw Danny's eyes look suddenly like puppy dog's eyes.

I felt him grab my hand. "In the whole kidnapping a lot of my memory is blank. I remember bits and pieces of the fight before getting knocked out. Though, I remember being semi conscious in some factory. Where you found that John Doe, I remembered just smelling gas and thinking I was going to die. That they were going to set me on fire or something, but they stuck me with some drug and I was out from then to when I woke up in that hospital basement." He said. I looked at him, "I am here for you baby." I said and kissed his forehead. I saw a single tear slide down his cheek. "The two were clever, they realized the moment a medical examiner got their hands on that body. You would have found out it wasn't me. They seemed one step ahead, you know. The second part was the phone call. Of course, first I refused. Which I didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or-." Danny stopped pointing his fingers to his head like a gun. I nodded, "It's alright take your time Danny." I said. He tightly held my hand. "He pointed that gun to my head, I had that moment where I finally came to in my mind that I was taken. The moment the phone was ringing when I was forced to call Mac to make the trade, I was actually scared. That second I heard his voice, I was afraid. I felt also a little bit safer and full of more hope of getting the hell outta there. Though when the phone call ended, the good feelings went away." He said. I looked at him, "What did Anthony do?" I asked. He formed a weird grin, "It's more like what didn't he do. He hit me with his gun a few times. Punched, kicked, started burning, and I am sure I was stabbed by a knife. I am not sure." He said.

I looked at Danny, "OK so what else happened." I asked. He nodded, "They left me alone for a while. Which is when I was planning a way to get out. When Justin came in, he gave me some water and something to eat. Also noticing my head wound he was taking care of it. I told him that he wasn't his father, but he went on about protecting family and don't take it personal. I went off on this kid, I was scared for my life and feared I may never see my wife or daughter again. Which he just left after that. After that, I didn't see a single person for maybe hours. I couldn't tell how long. So I managed to get out, and found out I was in a damn hospital." Danny said. He laughed to himself, "Ironic huh?" He said. I formed a smile for the irony. "So I had a feeling they could still be there so I use a water pipe as a weapon if I had to." He said. "But you didn't aspect to see us in there?" I asked. "Actually no. Which I am so glad." He said smiling at me. I kissed him, "Danny remember babe. I am here for you. Til death do us part." I said and realized Danny had fallen asleep. I smiled and covered him up, and curled up on the chair next to him and went to sleep.

**FINAL CHAPTER EVERYONE, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND THE PATIENTS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**


End file.
